


penispede

by PrayingToJesus



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Gore, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrayingToJesus/pseuds/PrayingToJesus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a story about kaneki x whats his fuck face</p>
            </blockquote>





	penispede

Kaneki was being tortured by whats his fuck face from that episode where he shoves a centipede in his ear.

"I am strong," whispered whats his fuck face.

whats his fuck face put a penis in Kaneki's ear.

this was a newly evolved specimen called the penispede.

the penispede was an ever growing creature.

"what is this thing in my ear?" Kaneki whispered.

"penispede" screamed whats his fuck face.

Kaneki was freaking the fuck out because what the fuck is that.

"Kaneki" whispered whats his fuck face.

"uh yeah?" Kaneki said.

whats his fuck face passed Kaneki a piece of paper. 

it said:

do you like me....

check yes or no or I kill you ok

Kaneki was like what the fuck.

"CHECK YES OR NO" yelled whats his fuck face.

"NO" yelled Kaneki.

"PENISPEDE!!!!!" screamed whats his fuck face.

 

then Kaneki passed out because what the fuck.


End file.
